MLP Fan-Fic Lifeless Sand
by Death Star 813
Summary: Rainbow Dash has had a difficult time the past week, as she has been training. But the training might just end up saving her life, as she becomes trapped, running and fighting for her life in the sand. And during this, Fluttershy is no where to be seen. Will the choices she make be the right ones? Or will she fall victim, to the lifeless sand?
1. Chapter 1: Velvet Rose

Chapter 1

Have you ever done something so drastic, so horrible, so terrifying that it was the right thing to do? When all else fails, and the only thing left to do is the thing that takes away who you are? Because I have. And now I am just a shell of the mare I used to be. This isn't a story of sacrificing for the greater good, or death that saved you and the people around you, this is a story of reality. Of being who we are, and having that corrupt our true selves. My name is Rainbow Dash, and this is my story, the story of the never ending, lifeless, sand.

I wake up in my bed, refreshed and ready. It has been a long and hard week of practicing, my wings are pretty tired, but it like it like that. It makes me feel like iv been doing something right. I look down from my window in Cloudsdale, and see Applejack walking by. "Hey AJ!" I yell. I fly down and in front of her. But for some reason, she doesn't even glance up. "Hey AJ, are you ok?" No response. She just walks on by. She probably has somewhere to be. I fly into the sky, cleaning up the rain clouds from earlier. Once that is done, (which took about an hour) I go to visit Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, what's up?" I ask, letting myself in. She isn't there. Her stupid bunny Angle is sleeping in her bed upstairs though. So I just walk out.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yells from behind the hill. She trots up to me.

"Hey Twilight."

"Rainbow Dash, you have to come quick, there's an issue in the center of Ponyville." Twilight says. I immediately fly over to where she said the issue was. However, what I expected wasn't the truth. Not at all. There was a filly. An Earth Pony filly, with green eyes, purple skin, a red mane and red tail. It's tail was cut off however, as it was trapped under a collapsing building.

"How did this happen?" I ask, thinking of what to do.

"The mayor said she wanted to make a new mayors office, but in order for that to happen, this one needs to come down. But they didn't see Velvet Rose under there. Nopony can do anything. We tried to pull her out from under, but we can't, she is pinned under there. Our magic isn't helping because the office is too heavy. It measured at forty-tons at the finished time of construction." Twilight explains to me. I want to say egghead, but now is not the time. I look at the building. A support beam Is holding up the rest of the building, but the other half that is down is on top of Velvet Rose. I figure if I manage to fly fast enough, I can create a sonic rainboom inside of the building, vaporizing only the wood so the filly can get out. I fly as far away as I can get. I fly forward as fast as I can, aiming for a window in the office. But the past week of training made my wings stiff up. I hurdle towards earth at about the speed that it takes to create a sonic rainboom, and I hit the support beam. It begins to crack, and I can not get up. I look forward.

I see the green eyes of Velvet Rose. "It's ok, I still love you Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" The building falls.

My eyes slowly open, staring up at a white ceiling. Am I dead? I look to my left, and see a heart beat sensor. At least, that's what the unicorns call it. I look at myself. My skin is scratched and bruised, my hooves have deep cuts, my mane and tail are short and messy, (not that I care) and my wings are bent out of shape. I'd try to get up, but I know how much that would hurt. So I just lay there, thinking. I remember the building. Velvet Rose, I think the filly name was. If I survived, I think she did. But then again, I'm fully grown and tuff. It was just a filly, already hurt. I may be able to take rejection from the Wonder Bolts, and I may be able to stand up for my friends when I need to, but this feeling. This feeling of, defeat, failure, and obvious empty hope was, different. I didn't like it, is this what others feel when they do something wrong? The door begins to slowly open, and in walks Rarity. "Hello?"

"Hi Rarity." I say. My voice is very rough.

"No, don't talk darling, it's completely fine. Listen, I know you may not remember the-"

"Building?" I ask, finishing her sentence for her.

"Y-yes, the building. So you surly remember the filly Velvet Rose?" In nod my head in agreement. "Well, she um, she didn't make it." This hangs in the air for a while. Tears begin to swell up in my eyes. "She had a, peaceful, passing though. She died in the hospital during her sleep. She died of a serious brain injury. I'm here to tell you to not blame yourself. You tried, and you did your best. Sure, you messed up, but we all do my dear. It's what makes us who we are. So don't beat yourself up over this, nopony is mad at you, they are just sad for the filly." I nod slowly, and she walks out of the room. I, I made a filly die. I practically killed a filly. I should have been more careful, I should done a better job, I should have-

"Hey RD." Applejack interrupts my thoughts when she walks into the room.

"Hey AJ. Are you here to tell me not to be upset too?" I ask.

"No, no I'm not. But you shouldn't be, it's not your fault. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say sorry for yesterday. I kept walking past you, I was just in deep thinking." She says. I can tell she wants to talk about it.

"Ok, tell me what's up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell you want to talk about it. So, lay it on me." I say, finally convincing her.

"Well, you see, it's uh, I, I don't want to talk about it." She says, blushing and looking away.

"Oh come on now." I say, getting up. Walking hurts, terribly, but it's the only way to get her to talk. "You have something to say, and as a friend, I'm all ears."

"But, but I don't think it's something you-" She cuts herself off. "Fine. You see, I was thinking of asking Fluttershy out on a date." My heart jumps, and my breathing becomes erratic. I hope I miss heard her.

"What did you say?" I ask, pretending like I didn't hear her.

"I, I was thinking of asking Fluttershy out on a date." I did hear her correctly. And I hate it. It's not the fact of me not liking two mares together, acctually it's the opposite. The issue is that I was going to ask her myself. It was a good two minutes before either of us spoke.

"Well, you uh, you do what you want. I'll be support for you all the way." I say, trying not to show my anger.

"Really? Oh, thank you RD." She says, hugging me. She lets go, relizing she was putting me in pain. "Oh, hehe, sorry. Are ya ready to leave?" She asks.

"Yea, I should be fine." I say. We walk out the door, to meet an overly excited PinkiePie.

"Dashie!" She runs up and hugs me. All of this hugging, the pain! "Dashie I missed you I thought you died well actually no I knew you died but you didn't because your right here and I can't believe it well I believe it because your right here but I still can't believe it and I'm sorry to hear about the filly but you did your best and I'm proud of you and I am so happy that you are alive like so so so so so so so so soooo happy if you died it wouldn't be the same and-" Applejack puts her hoof on PinkiePie's mouth. She keeps talking but in mumbles.

"Hey Rainbow, glad to see your ok." Twilight says, walking up to the three of us.

"As am I." Rarity says, also walking up.

"Hey look, we are all here." PinkiePie says. "All six of us. One two three four five, hey, wait, where's Fluttershy?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

It's night. The past twenty-four hours have been terrible. I almost died, a filly died because of me, Applejack is going to ask Fluttershy out when I want to be with her, Fluttershy is no where to be found, just ugh! My clock says it's nine at night, but I can't sleep. I fly through a window outside, but it's pitch black. I don't care though, I need air. I need to think. I fly down to the ground, and begin to walk. I just walk. After about three minutes of walking, I bump into something. It's so dark though I can't see who or what it is. "Oops, sorry." I say, and walk around it. I bump into it again. "Ok, are you purposely getting in my way?" I ask. No response, I just walk to the right, and back to the left. I feel a soft thing on my back. I recognize the feeling, but I don't know why. The feeling made me tired, and feel safe. Yet, under the blackness, it only made me jump. "Ok, who's there?"

"Hello Rainbow Dash." It's Velvet Rose.

"W-what? But, I thought-"

"I died? Yes, I did. I'm here now though to warn you to stay away from her."

"Stay away? From who?" I ask. She begins to glow, then fades away. "Hello? Velvet?" Nothing. I want to cry more than anything right now, but before I got the chance...

"Hey! Who's out there?" Applejack yells. I run towards her voice.

"Sorry AJ, I thought I saw something." I lie. Thankfully, she thinks I'm telling the truth.

"Sorry RD, I have just been on edge as of late. All of this, you know, stress. I don't mean to sound self-centered, but I just need time to calm down and take these next few days slow." Applejack explains.

"I get it, your stressed, but hey, don't worry, I'm here." I say. She just blushes, and turns away. "Hey uh, I can't see my house, do you mind if I bunk here?"

"Sure thing, make y'all self at Home." I follow her inside, and follow her to a bedroom. "This one here is usually Applebloom's, but she's away right now at a friend's house. You can sleep here for the night."

"Awesome, thanks AJ." I get into the bed, and she walks out. But I lay there for a while though, thinking. The race I have been practicing for starts tomorrow. I'm in no condition to participate. But if I don't, I'll be a laughing stock. Then you have this whole issue with Velvet Rose and the building. I can't go out there with that on their minds, they will think I straight up murdered her. I didn't. I don't think I did, I mean, my wing cramped up, it wasn't my fault. I, I just want Fluttershy here right now, she would make everything better. She always does. I begin to cry, and cry, and after a while, I cry myself to sleep.

"Stay away from her."

"Who are you talking about? Hello?" Nothing.

"The mare with the yellow." The mare with the yellow...

"You mean Fluttershy? Why would I stay away from her? I can't even find her."

"Stay away." The forest begins to fade away.

"Hello? Anypony? Hello?"

"RD!" I sit up, breathing heavily.

"What? Where am I?"

"Your are where you were last night, in Appebloom's bed." Applejack answers.

"Oh, right. So why did you wake me?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Because y'all were twisting and turning and muttering words to yourself. I'm not going to let you sleep like that."

"Oh, thanks AJ."

"No problem. Now the race is today, do you really want to participate in something like that with all that has happened?" I sit there, thinking.

I want to say no. Celestia, I want to say no. "Yes. I'm not going to back down because of something that didn't make me unable to participate. That prize is as good as mine." I say as confidently as I can. Applejack just stares at me as if she can see my soul.

"Look RD, I know your nervous. Especially with all of the stuff that has happened yesterday. But don't force yourself, you'll be distracted and do worse than normal."

"What? You don't think I can win?"

"What? No, RD, I don't think you should participate."

"Well then, we will see how I do." I say, furious. I trot out before she can say another word, and fly up to the starting line, seeing as though I am already registered. I was twenty minutes early, so I was able to get ready and stretch. The announcer then stepped out.

"Good morning ladies and gentalcolts! Welcome to the Equestrian 350! Here, the greatest flyers in all of Equestria will compete, flying around Equestria 350 times! We are honored to introduce, princess Celestia!" The crowd bows. "And hoof-picked from princess Celestia herself, we have our guest onlooker, Fluttershy!" My legs turn to jello, and my wings immoderately retract. Why would Princess Celestia choose her? What if I fail? Do they know about the death I caused? What if I hit something and crash? I'll embarrass myself not only in front of the princess, but also Fluttershy. Then she will love Applejack instead of me, and I'll be alone. Then- "Begin!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Race

"Begin!" I see all seven opposing pegasi burst off like a bullet around me. And here I am, staring at a cloud in though. A good two seconds go by until I relize it began. I fly, shooting off the cloud like a gazelle from the street. I catch up to the one in seventh. "Hey Rainbow Crash!" He snickered. I want to hurt him, so bad, but I ignore it and keep going. "W-wait, wait for me!" He yells. I just slightly laugh to myself, knowing he's in the clouds behind me. I hear the announcer.

"Current standing are, in order, Ace Wing, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Top Wind, Cloud Control, Sandwedge, Rainbow Dash, and Dirtlink!"

Of course Ace Wing is in front. It's only fitting I suppose. After all, she was the first Mare to win five different flying events, and she is the daughter of Keelal, the head of the Pegasus flying competition, PFC for short. She won so much, she has been accused of steroid-like drugs. Of course she has been tested, but she still is strongly disliked by a lot of Pegasi. As I'm flying around the first corner, I pull ahead of Sandwedge. "Hey!"

I just fly past. As I fly down the stretch, I pass the next two. I hope Fluttershy is watching me. I turn the second corner, and pass the next Pegasus. I'm catching ground fast. I turn the third corner, and then fifth. I pass the last corner, and look up. Time itself slows down. I see Fluttershy standing there in all her beauty. Her pink mane flowing with the slight breezes made by the passing Pegasi, her teal eyes glistening from the sun, her light-yellow skin beaming with beauty, I have never seen such a sight as beautiful. But of course, as I'm looking at her, I fly next to the wall of the building she is standing in. I catch myself before hitting into it, but I'm sure she saw me. I get back into the line of Pegasi in the race. "They are turning the final corner, let's see who takes first loaded of the first lap!" The announcer yells. We turn the last corner, and I relize I'm in second. I fly even Easter, and I'm neck and neck with first place, Ace Wing.

She kicks the air, trying to kick me out of the way. She thankfully misses, and I pull ahead. We cross the starting line. "No!" I hear her yell.

"And first place of the first lap goes to Rainbow Dash!" I hear the announcer yell. But it was only one lap, we have along time before we are done.

After 348 laps, it's the final one. It was a very boring race. No fights, no Pegasi crashing into each other, no fun. But I was able to hold the lead from the first lap on, apparently it was a new record. I don't know though, it wasn't the point. The point was that I was in first, that's it. As I turn the last corner, I feel teeth on my hoof. I look behind me for a second, and I see Ace Wing biting my foot. I can feel my blood from her teeth. She pulls ahead of me, and the last stretch shows itself. I fly as fast as I can, and get neck to neck. We pass the finish line. I fall onto a cloud, and almost immediately fall asleep.

I wake up in a hospital, dazed and confused. I hardly remember the four hours of the race, and I can't see an inch in front of me. My vision slowly focuses, and I see an orange blob. I realize it is Applejack. "Hey RD." She says, seeing I am awake.

"Hey AJ, what's up?" I ask tiredly.

"Well, just wanted to apoligize for earlier. How I kinda blew up on ya like that. Also wanted to say congrats on the win."

"Wait I won?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, yea. You didn't know?"

"No, I must have passed out. Wait, did Fluttershy see me win?" I ask.

"Yea, she said to say congrats to ya when you wake up. Also to meet her in her cottage tonight, she wants to do something for ya."

"Did she say what?" I ask, trying to not to let Applejack onto my excitement.

"No, just that she wanted to do something for you."

"Ok. Thanks." I say. I get up, and fall to the floor.

"Easy there pardner, your foot."

"Oh yea, Ace Wing." I say, huffing.

"Yea, about that. She technically won, she crossed the finish line first. But she was disqualified as soon as they saw your foot, and put two and two together."

"Really? Well, thanks for telling me."

"No problem RD. I'll let you rest." And she leaves. I can't believe she won. And why did Fluttershy not come see me? She could have told me herself. I have to find her. I get up, holding my injured hoof up, and trot over to the door. I open it, and Fluttershy is standing there.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy." I can feel my face become hot and red.

"Hi Rainbow, congratulations on your win."

"Oh, thanks. I, I um, I need to get going." She trips me with her hoof. "Kwan! What was that f-" She kisses me on the lips. My mind melts, and my body relaxes completely. I forget about my hoof, and only focus on the kiss. She pulls away.

"Come here for a second, I want to show you something." At the time, I had a bad feeling. Damnit, I should have listened to myself. If I did, none of this would have happened. But no, I had to ignore myself. I had to follow her. I fly my way behind her, still thinking of that kiss. I never thought it would happen, but it did. I was so happy. Once we get to the edge of the Everfree forest, we stop. "This is it. Follow this path." I go without giving it a second thought. I get to a hole in the path. I fly up, but a branch falls and pushes me down the hole. I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4: Bluespark

I wake up, hurt and confused. I slowly open my eyes, and look around. I can't believe what I am seeing. Sand. Just, sand. North, sand. South, sand. West, sand. East, sand. It's all sand. I'm in, a desert. It doesn't make sense though, there are no deserts near Ponyville, not even near the Everfree forest. So how did I end up here by falling in a hole?

I get up, and slowly begin to walk. I have no direction to go, so I just, walk. As I'm walking, I think of how I could have ended up here. The last thing I remember is walking into the Everfree forest, and I fall into a hole. Then it's all black and foggy. But how did I go from a hole to a desert? I trip over a bump. As I look behind me, a tan Pegasus gets up. "Hey! Go find your own hiding spot!" He says.

"What? Hiding spot? What are you hiding from?"

"You mean you don't know?" He asks, being suddenly serious.

"N-no, why?" I ask, slowly becoming scared.

"Fine. I'll tell. You see, my name is Bluespark. I used to work for Princess Celestia. I was part of the council team at the time of code57-59921."

"What does that mean?"

"Code57-59921 means that Celestia is corrupt. It has been around ever sense the fillyada revolution."

"Fillyada? I've never heard of it." I say, trying to fish for an answer.

"You wouldn't have. It was part of Equestria at a time, but the ruler of that specific region was Prince Redroad. He was an amazing ruler. He kept the crime rate at nearly zero, every pony was happy, it was a utopia. But one day, he saw Canterlot and how rich it was. He thought that if he was able to enslave all of the ponies, they could mine for riches under the ground. So he did just that. After twenty-seven years of the enslavment, the ponies revolted. They demanded freedom and equality, but the Prince wouldn't listen. So they forced it. They stormed the castle, and executed the Prince. But in all the chaos, there was a pony that lit every building on fire. The town was literally burned off the face of the earth. That's why no text books talk of it."

"So, what does this have to do with that code?"

"Well, you see, after the king died, Celestia became feared. She wanted to make sure that all rulers are kept near normality. So she set up a code. This code would be used when a ruler is corrupted, and is making all the wrong decisions. Recently, Celestia herself became like this. The majority of the council voted to put his code into action. If the code is activated, then the current corrupt ruler will be forced to step down. But when Celestia heard this, she went on a rampage. Of the fifty council members, I am one of the last remaining seven."

"So that is why your hiding in the sand?"

"Exactly. You are a good Pegasus, I can tell, so I leave you with this advice. Stay away from the yellow and pink one."

"Wait, why? That's Fluttershy, why would I stay away from her?" Hut Bluespark digs back into the sand. "Bluespark!" I try digging, but I can't find him.

"I heard something over here." I hear a voice say. I turn and run. "There, I see her!" I keep running. I feel heat on my right side, and look. It's a beam. They must be unicorns. I can hear some sort of engine, so they aren't on foot. They keep trying to hit me with the beam, and thankfully keep missing. I trip over a rock, but thankfully I trip into a hole. The three unicorns float over me, still firing beams into the one direction. I pull myself out of the hole, and squint to see if I can see them. I feel a hoof on my back. I jump and turn around.

"Howdy RD, fine weather huh?" Applejack passes out, her head landing on my shoulder. I slowly put her on the sand, and stand there. How is Applejack here? For that matter, why? I look up again, and squint even harder. I can't see them, but I can hear their beams slowly dying off in the distance. I sit down, thinking. If that code thing was put into place, how did Celestia get away with the murder with fourty-three royal guards, and still attend the race? And why did Fkuttershy lurker me into the path just to fall? I need answers, but I need sleep more. So I lie down, and rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

I wake up, refreshed. My wings are numb for some reason, so I go to flap them. I can't fell them at all. I look behind me, and I see them strapped to my back. I realize I am in a metal building. "Hello, Dashie."

"Fluttershy? What's going on here?" I ask, becoming terrified. Fluttershy isn't her usual, cute yellow with deep teal eyes.

"Well, you see, I'm sure you have met Bluespark."

"Yea... Why?" I feel a thick clump hit my hooves. I look down, and see the body of Bluespark.

"What, why? What happened?" I stutter.

"He knew too much. And you do too now." She says in a nearly demented voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that you'll be pushed out of the picture." Applejack walks into the room.

"Applejack? What's going on here?" I ask, becoming scared.

"You know too much RD, and now, your going to die. That simple." A chair oops out of the ground. It pushes me up, and straps me down.

"Sit back my dear. If it's all the same, just relax. It's not like I'm going to eat your brains." Fluttershy teases. She takes a needle, and injects me with some sort of liquid. My Body becomes numb, but not to the point where I can't feel. It's like pins and needles. "Ready, Applejack?"

"Iv been waiting for this for a long time." She takes a knife in her mouth, and walks towards me. I begin to panic, and try to squirm my way out of the chair. I can't, so I extend my wings. It breaks the tape that strapped them together, and I fly up as hard as I can. I pull myself up, but fall. I'm still numb.

"Ohhh, a fighter are we? At least it'll be fun." Fluttershy flies at me, and knocks me to the ground.

"Fluttershy! Why! I used to lo-" Fluttershy places her lips onto mine. I loose all felling of numbness and just lay there, dead in the water. She backs away, and I'm left in trance.

"I know. But you know what they say, love is a battlefield." She takes the knife, and stabs my knee. I screech out in pain, feeling the pins and needles with the knife in my knee.

"Let me try." Applejack says. Fluttershy takes out the knife, making me scream again.

"No!" I yell. I fly up with the limp knee bleeding, and fly towards a window. It closes, and I turn. I fly at the door. I get through a second before they close as well. I know I'm leaving a blood trail, so I dig into the sand. I then dig straight, hoping it creates some sort of underground cave that they won't be able to discover. I stop digging, and rest. I don't know how, but I did create a tunnel with the sand staying in place. I lie down, but feel a sharp pain in my side. It's a knife that hit me. I fly up, and see Fluttershy standing there.

"Fluttershy, why?" I say, wanting to cry.

"You really need to stop running, your only going to die tired." I fly at her, but miss because she jumps out of the way. I feel a pain on the same side again. She sliced me when I missed. I look back, and she is now chasing me. I fly as fast as I can, but fall. My body is too tired to continue. I lie there, feeling defeated. I fall asleep, exposed in the open.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting for life

My eyes slowly open, seeing only red. I can see an outline of a Pegasus through the transparent red coloring that covers my eyes. The red seems as though it's water, dripping away from my sight. "Hello again Dashie."

"D-don't, c-c-call me, that." I struggle to say. For some reason, I am in immense pain. Too much to express in words.

"Awwwww, but I thought you liked me calling you that. Oh we-"

"What the hell is going on here Fluttershy?!" A deep voice booms through the room. "It hold you to kill her!" An orange Pegasus walks into the room. It's a colt.

"I know. But she's an old friend, I figured to have some fun with this."

"Oh an old friend. In that case, make her suffer." And the pony quickly scurries out of the room.

"Well, we are all alone again. Looks like it's time to repay some due debts." She takes a pair of scissors, and sticks them into my left wing. I never realized just how sensitive wings truly are.

"F-Fluttershy, why? I loved you..." She stops spinning the scissors, and looks up to me.

"You know." She says, taking the scissors out. "There was a time when I loved you too RD. You were my world. But every time I would go and tell you, to ask you if you felt the same, you were busy. So I, tried to ignore that. To ignore the feelings. But I couldn't. So one day..." She drifts off, and sticks a wooden stick into my side. I want to let out a shrike, but I can't. I slowly realize that my innards were basically on the ground. No wonder I wouldn't make a sound, my body was already dying. "... So one day, I was visited by Celestia. She offered me a job, and I took it. Slowly I was spending more and more time with Jackie."

"And we lived happily ever after." Applejack says, trotting into the room.

"But why you AJ?" I ask weakly.

"Well, you see, I always hated you. You always thought you were better, always thought you were stronger, faster, more evasive. Well forget it. Now look at you. Pathetic. I almost feel bad for you. As for Fluttershy, I love her more than anything, and I will protect her with my life." Applejack kisses Fluttershy, and I watch. I force my eyes to close, it's too much for me too see. Just knowing I messed up my one chance with her, and now she is with AJ, it just, might as well kill me there. I feel around with my hoof, and I find a mess-up in the brackets. As I get it undone without either of them knowing, I hear a voice.

"It's ok Rainbow, I still love love you." I recognize it. It's Velvet Rose. Suddenly I feel unstoppable. I break out of the hinges, my guts hanging out of my body. I just push them back in, and wobble towards Applejack.

"Well, looks like she's got some fight in her yet. Ok, let's get this over with." Applejack kicks me in the had, but it doesn't do anything. I grab her neck, and squeeze. I squeeze till my hearts desire. When I lye go, her head is only connected by a few nerves and ripped muscles. Fluttershy looks at me, scared to death. I walk over to her.

"Feel the souls, of the innocent. And burn in hell, for your soul will be damned." I pick her up, and stare into her eyes. My hoof squeezes and squeezes, feeling her bones crack one by one. Finally, in an attempt to save herself, she says...

"B-but Dashie, I love you."

"I said, not to CALL ME THAT!" And with one final squeeze, she fall over dead. I fall over, thinking I'm about to be dead. But as my eyes close, I can see rescue ponies running in through the main entrance. I pass out.


	7. Chapter 7: Unsung Evil

My eyes slowly open to a light. I thought I was dead at first, but I realize I was in a hospital. I look around the room, trying to see some sort of chart or computer that tells me how my vital organs are doing. I see a pice of paper that is at the foot of my bed. I sit up, but in extreme pain. I pick up the paper, and flop back into the lying position. "Dear Rainbow Dash, I would hate to be the one to tell you this, but Fluttershy and Applejack were found dead not too long ago. I apologize, and all of our thoughts and prayers are with you. Signed, all of your friends." They must have no idea. I look at my stomach, it has stitches.

"Hello?"

"Come in." I say, hoping the pony can hear my rough voice through the door.

"Hey Rainbow." Scootaloo walks over to the side of my bed, and sits down.

"Hey kiddo." I weakly laugh out, rubbing the top of her head. She just blushes and looks up.

"Hey uh, I head about Applejack and Fluttershy. I'm sorry to hear it."

"Oh, it's fine Scoots. I appreciate you saying it in person though." I hold up the note.

"Just, one question." She looks down.

"What's up?"

"How hard was it to get out?" My heart stops.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you did go to the biggest prison in all of Equestria."

'Scootaloo, how do you know this?" I ask quickly.

"A number of things." She turns, and shows me her flank. She has a cutie mark, it's a magnifying glass with light going through it. "Do I really need to go into detail how I figured it out?"

"No. I don't know how I got out, I just, woke up here."

"Alright. Well, I have to get going. And don't worry RD, I won't tell anypony about the truth."

"Thanks Scoots."

"No problem." And she leaves the room. I can trust her. I get released from the hospital, and fly home about an hour later.

"I wonder if AJ is working on the... Oh, wait." I say to myself. "I know, I could go and help Fluttershy with..." That's when it really hit me. I didn't save myself and others only, I killed the two best friends I have ever had. I sigh, and sit on my bed. I eventually cry myself to sleep.

"Rainbow."

"Hello? Who's there?" I'm surrounded with blackness and nothing. I can't feel anything under me.

"Rainboooow."

"Who's there?"

"Hi Dashie." Fluttershy walks out from the darkness.

"Fluttershy?" My heart stops. I want to yell, to scream at her, but instead, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to kill you. I just, I don't know. And now your dead. My best friend is dead because I killed them. I'm so, so sorry." I fall, crying. I feel a hoof on my mane.

"Dashie, I know. I shouldn't have done what I did. You did what you had to do, and I am not holding poor feelings towards you. I promise." She rubs her snout against mine.

"I am though." Applejack appears too.

"Applejack?" I ask.

"How dare ya! How dare ya kill me Rainbow! I had a good job and a mare that loved me!" I feel something soft underneath me. I open my eyes. I'm back in the sand. "I had the world trembling at the sight of me dammit! Why did you kill me?!"

"Jackie, calm down, we were evil, we were corrupt. We shouldn't have done what we did." Fluttershy says, standing in front of me while I'm cowering in the sand.

"She shouldn't have killed us! That damned excuse of a Pegasus killed us both Shy'. Do you really want to defend somepony like that? Really?"

"I don't want to, but I know what she did was right!"

"Right?! RIGHT?!" The sand becomes hotter, and hotter. It eventually turns to lava, but I'm on an island made of rocks. "Right is what WE were doing Fluterrs! RIGHT would have been if we, lived! That is right!"

"Applejack! What has gotten into you? Think about it, we were killing innocent ponies who just so happened to know about what was going on, how is that right?!" I've never heard Fluttershy so loud, even when she was cheering once I did the sonic rainboom.

"If you want to defend your old love, fine. I'll be here when you come to your damn senses." Applejack disappears. I begin to sink into the lava.

Fluttershy holds out her hoof. "Go on, grab it. I know you might not trust me, but please, grab it." I go to fly, but my wings aren't even there. I think about everything I just heard quickly, how Fluttershy defended me. I don't know if I should just let myself die, or continue living. At the last second, I reach out and grab her hoof. She flies in the air, carrying me. I look down, and see the last pice of land I was on go under the lava. We fly into a light, and then...

"Hi Dashie." It's all white. It's quiet. I'm lying on my side, looking at Fluttershy. "Don't panic, your not dead. Sorry about Jackie though, I guess she's too far gone to hope to come here."

I sit up, "where exactly is this?"

"This is heaven."

"But I thought you said I wasn't dead."

"Well, technically, you are. But your going to be awake in a few minutes. Right now though your heart had too much blood pumping through it. You died, but you'll wake up." I begin crying. "What's wrong Dashie? Aren't you happy to know that your going wake up?"

"I, I should say yes." I say through sobs. "But this it's just so, perfect. Being here with you, and you alone. I should never have killed you." I look down, crying heavily now. Fluttershy puts her hoof under my chin, and lifts my head up.

"Dashie. Don't feel bad, as I've said, you did what you had to do." I force a smile. "Look, I know you want to stay. I know how perfect this is. But trust me, I'll be here. I'll be waiting." She begins to fade away, and everything is turning darker, and darker. "And I'll be there with you. I'll always be watching, be right at your side, just loving being with you. Even if you can't see me, love me, or even remember me at some points, I'll still be right there. I'll be with you, I'll be guiding you. I'll be waiting..." Her voice dies off, and it goes pure black. I start breathing, realizing I haven't been breathing at all, and pass out.


	8. Chapter 8: The End

I open my eyes quickly, my breathing fast and erratic. I look around the room, panicked. I'm not even sure why I'm panicked, to me it's just another moment of waking up. But then I remember what I just went through. I look around my room, and see a picture. I walk over to it, and slow down. I stand there, staring at it. It's me and Fluttershy at her house, helping Angle with his food.

"Hello?"

I up from the picture, "Come in."

"Hey Rainbow."

"Oh, hey Twilight." My voice is quiet and slow.

"Listen, I know your sad about-"

"Fluttershy and AJ? Yea, I am. But you wouldn't understand. I don't deserve the things I have. Everything from friends, to everyday items. I deserve to die, that's what I deserve." Twilight is silent for a couple of minutes.

"Rainbow, don't talk like that. It's not your fault they died."

"YES IT IS! DAMMIT, dammit yes it is. I killed them. They were going to kill me, but I killed them. And now I'm a murderer. I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM KILL ME! THEY WERE ONLY DOING THEIR JOB! But no! No I had to be the one to fight back, to be able to kill them. And I did. I did. Dammit Twilight this is why you wouldn't understand. I did kill them, but they were going to kill me. It wasn't intended, it was just instinctive." The room is silent. "If you want to stop being my friend, then I agree with you. I deserve to to in a jail."

"You, killed them?" There is a long awkward silence.

"I think it'd be best if you just leave Twilight."

"You killed them." She keeps muttering to herself as she walks out. I realize she must have done that spell thing for her to be able to walk on clouds. "Why? Why me? This always happens to me. First Velvet Rose, then AJ, and then Fluttershy, I just kill anypony I go near. I should just stay in my house forever, stop all of the death.

"Excuse me?"

"Who's there?" I ask, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Rainbow?"

"Where are you?"

"Down here. My I come up on your bed?"

"...ok." She jumps up.

"Hi Rainbow."

"V-Velvet? But, oh, your a ghost."

"Yea, I am. Listen, I don't know if you believe in ghosts or things like that, but-"

"Before you continue, I do." I interrupt.

"Ok. Well, I'm here to tell you that Applejack isn't in heaven, she still thinks that you shouldn't have done what you did. But Fluttershy isn't there either."

"I'm right here." I look up.

"Fluttershy!" I jump down and run over to her hugging her. I don't care about how I'm able to hug a ghost, I just care that I'm hugging Fluttershy.

"I'll be up there Fluttershy, call me when you need me." And Velvet Rose disappeared.

"Listen Rainbow, don't blame yourself. Don't think you deserve any of what you said. It was my fault. I am the one who changed for Celestia, I'm the one who told Applejack to join me, I'm the one who-" she stops. "I'm the one lured you to the forest and tried to kill you. It's my fault all of that happened. Don't blame yourself, blame me."

"Flutters, listen, I don't care. I don't care you wanted me dead, I don't care you tried to kill me, I care that now, we are where we should be. Together."

"Dashie, oh, sorry, you don't like-"

"It's fine Flutters, you can call me that."

"O, ok, well, I always loved you. I even loved you when I was with Jackie, I wanted to be with you. But I thought that there was no way that you felt the same, so I told AJ I loved her and she said she loved me back. Then I felt obligated to go along with it. But I still loved you, and I still do. I just-" I break her talking by kissing her on the lips. She begins glowing, and I can actually feel her as if she was real. We continue, and she begins to get her color back. Suddenly there is a giant white light, and I close my eyes, and fall. "Dashie? Dashie?!"

"Ugh, what? What happened?" I look up. "Fluttershy, your, your back."

"What?" She looks at herself, confused. "I, I don't understand. I thought this only happens when two ponies will die for eachother."

"Wait, you know about this?"

"Yea, BlueSpark explained it to me when I died, but I didn't think it was real. I just thought it was something for me to think about and calm my mind."

"Fluttershy, I can't believe your here." She begins crying, and runs at me, hugging me.

"Dashie, I'm alive. I'm alive Dashie, I'm alive." We stand there for what must have been a few minutes, just embracing eachother.

"It just still bothers me that I killed AJ."

"Dashie, don't let it bother you. She deserved it. Come on, let's go tell everypony that I'm back... and that we're together." We kiss.

Have you ever done something so drastic, so horrible, so terrifying that it was the right thing to do? When all else fails, and the only thing left to do is the thing that takes away who you are? Because I have. And now I am just a shell of the mare I used to be. This isn't a story of sacrificing for the greater good, or death that saved you and the people around you, this is a story of reality. Of being who we are, and having that corrupt our true selves. My name is Rainbow Dash, and although this was my story, this was also what made me who I am. What saved me, and taught me things I've never forgotten. This was my story, and the story of how I became who I am. The story, of greatness.


End file.
